The Jungle movie: Hope of San Lorenzo
by supercr91
Summary: With Helga's help Arnold journeys to San Lorenzo to find his parents. But Arnold finds that his friends and the Green Eyed people are in his hands. Author Note: In the process of editing old chapters.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer- I don't own Hey Arnold or the material of Avril Lavigne)

Prologue

Deep in the Jungle of San Lorenzo a figure, a boy runs through the night with his precious cargo in his arms. He is scared and alone. With little hope of saving her life.

This should not have happened. All I wanted was to find my parents. But here I am running for my life with Helga in my arms. And I might lose her; after all she's done for me I might lose her because of all this mess I made. I put my feelings before everyone and she's the one who's paying the price. I'm so stupid!

The Boy collapses near a tree from exhaustion and sets her down. The girl with sweat on her face clearly shows signs of some fever. The boy sees a puddle near by and rips his sleeve off and dips it in the water. He begins to wipe it on her head to cool her fever down.

"That's not going to work Arnold."

"Of Course it will work Helga, don't talk like that." Arnold says despratlly.

"No Football head…when I'm around you my fever goes up."

Arnold laughs, he looks deep into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about all this. Was not supposed to go like this." he says regretfully. "I Should have never enter into that contest."

"And not go on this crazy adventure, you must be crazy!" She exclaimed. Helga begins to pick herself up.

"This all was all worth it."

He was looked at her in confusion.

"How Helga?" Arnold whimpers.

"I was with you Arnold."

They look at each other lovingly, and then Helga begins to cough.

"Helga! It's going to be alright!"

"I don't know how much longer I can take this Arnold."

"What are you talking about? You are HELGA G. PATAKI!" He says with fake anger.

Oh god she's fading! This is all my fault! I've got to fix this!

Arnold picks up Helga and fiercely begins his journey for help. With the thoughts of saving Helga and that this all began with… an essay.

* * *

**Chapter one: Another day**

Two weeks earlier

**Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne**

Helga wakes up in her bed to hear her father yelling for to get out of bed.

_I'm tuggin' at my hairI'm pullin' at my clothesI'm tryin' to keep my coolI know it shows_

Helga puts her favorite dress and puts on her favorite bow. She run to her drawer to find her locket. She smile's a stupid grin.

_I'm staring at my feetMy cheeks are turning redAnd I'm searching for the words inside my head_

She runs down stairs to find in disgust her perfect sister Olga who had come home for another visit. Anger boils as she watches her parents praise her sister.

"Crimeny!"

Helga ignores the family reunion and leaves for school. So she see a certain football headed kid.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth itYeah...If I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you-awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I want to seeI want to see you go down-on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIt don't do me any good it's just a waste of timeWhat use is it to you what's on my mind?If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhereSo why can't I just tell you that I care?_

Arnold the Bain of my existence. Yet you're the reason I breath. Oh how I wish I could spend every moment with you. Yet I constantly hammer you at an attempt to make you small. Why can't I be myself around you.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervousTryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeah...If I could say what I wanna sayI'd say I want to blow you-awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I wanna seeI want to see you go down-on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never say_

Helga finally sees Arnold with Gerald. She's can't help but smile at him. But before he can see her she then she shoots a spit ball at him. A perfect shot on his nose.

Arnold looks at her blankly and says "Let me guess, first spitball of the day, Helga?"

"Of course Football head, It's an honor that I bestow too only you."

Finally he begins to grin and says "I'll see you in class Helga."

Arnold walks into school as the bell rings, With Gerald looking at him like he's crazy.

_What is, What's wrong with my tongue?These words keep slipping away(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say'Cause I'm feeling nervousTrying to be so perfect 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeah..._

"Yeah you keep walking Arnoldo!"

_guess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIf I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you-awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I want to seeI want to see you go down-on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayThese things I'll never Say..._

As soon as Arnold is out of sight Helga is completely swooned over him. One day, my love, one day. But until then, it's just another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: My Mom and Dad

Deep within a jungle a jeep with someone with binoculars watch's a near by camp that is heavily guarded. And at the very center are two prisoners who are under interrogation by a man hidden within the shadows. A shadow man.

"Be reasonable Miles, it is not a lot I'm asking for. Give me the information I want and I will set you both free."

Miles spat in his face, yet the shadow man was completely un phased.

"If you are going to resort to rudeness, so will I." he says while walking over to Miles's wife.

"You look amazing, Stella isn't?"

"Stay away from her!" Miles growled.

The shadow man only laughed, as he touched her cheek only to further antagonize him. Stella would have liked nothing better to bite his hand but she was to worn out.

"Your wife is gorgeous Miles. It would be such a shame if something happened to her. So here's the deal, You tell me what I want, and live or it's over for you and your wife. Either way, I will eventfully get what I want."

Miles and Stella stare at each other, and they make decision, with a great sadness knowing they will never see what would now be their ten year old child.

"We will never tell you anything!" Miles exclaims.

The shadow man frowns.

"Well then, goodbye."

Then out of no where, a jeep bursts into the camp scaring the thugs and almost hitting the shadow man. The door to the jeep open and a blue cap falls to the ground. A pair of combat boots land in front of the cap and a hand scoops up the cap and places it atop his head.

"Arnold! You came for us!" Stella yells with tears in her eyes.

Arnold in tan clothing smirks at his mother while preparing his whip for combat.

"Arnold, behind you!" His father exclaims.

Arnold uses his peripheral vision to see a thug with a rusty dagger about to lunge at him and with speed and accuracy snaps his whip at the thug's knife to disarm him. Arnold then lashes the whip on the ground to intimidate the thug to stay away.

"Rush him! The foolish thug says like a battle cry.

Arnold grins as he drops his whip and prepares his karate stance. A man swings his blade from behind and he ducks while quickly taking the man in front of him out with ease. Arnold swipe the feet of the man behind him and hold him down and K.O.'s him right there on the ground. Another man charges like a mad man straight at Arnold and he jumps right over him. The thug is hit in the kidney and he falls to the ground. More men attack Arnold while the shadow man watch's with a calculating stare, and the men are being thrown like rag dolls.

After Arnold is finished the Shadow man just has to ask.

"Just how did you learn to fight like that kid?"

Arnold ready for another go around looks at him curiously.

"Would it be to hard to believe, my grandma?"

"That's some grandma you have kid, I surrender."

Arnold is surprised but works quickly to tie the shadow man up.

But the next thing on Arnold's mind is to untie his parents, and he does his best to hold back tears.

His parent both grab tightly and without a doubt, suffocating him. But he doesn't care. He's found them, he's finally found them. He finally found his Mom and Dad.

"We missed you so much Arnold." His mother whispered.

His father looked down at him sadly. "I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you when you needed us."

Arnold looks up at his father with a bright smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter, I found you. We are a family agai-" Arnold is cut short as he hears two gunshots. His parents are expressionless. They quickly become cold. Arnold drops them and every thing slows goes into slow motion. His parents have their arms thrown up as if they are reaching out to him. They are just laying there. And Arnold can only here the sound of laughter.

Arnold looks up to see the laughing shadow man, with his ghoulish grin and a gun in his hand. At first , he is confused. Trying to figure out what just happened. But within in a few moments everything is made clear, this man, no, monster had murdered his parents. A rage like nothing he has ever felt boils within him. Wanting vengeance, he decides to make his move. But the problem is, he can't. Was it shock or fear. It didn't matter. Fear was enveloping him as the murder stepped closer to him. He was like He was like a animal being sent to the slaughter.

The Shadow man finally stops laughing as he prepares his gun.

"Shame about your parents, that was such a touching reunion. It made me all blubbery."

Arnold just stands there with sweat on his face, powerless.

"But don't you worry young man, you about to see them again real soon."

The Shadow man point's the gun, at Arnold ready to fire.

"Hhheeeyy Arrnolld!" The Shadow man shouts.

The gun fires.

Everything goes blank.

* * *

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

Arnold's eyes open and he sees his glass ceiling. It was all just a dream. He yawns while stretching for his alarm clock.

"Gotta lay off the Indiana Jones movies."

Arnold sits up from his bed see's the stash all over his bed and floor. He groaned at the idea of going back at that essay. But he knew it was his only chance to go to San Lorenzo. To find his parents. Arnold goes for his dad's journal and begins to reread it.

I am going to find them, I will find them. And that's why this essay is so crucial. Without money, this contest is only way I can make it. I mean, it's destiny. This letter came to MY door, saying that the first prize winner will get a free trip for the winner and his class to San Lorenzo. It's absolutely perfect.

He thought about his parents for a few moments. The thought of finally finding his missing family. And he thought about the deep hole inside of him. Arnold was tired of the dreams. He wanted what was real. He wanted to really hold them. He wanted his parents. He had to do it. He had to try.

Arnold with a fierce new determination was ready to begin his work yet again. He gets his pencil sharpened a fresh new piece of scratch paper and his research notes. He gather his thoughts and scans his notes and with a smile he is ready. He stares at the page for a few moments and the smile began to die down. He looked at the scattered papers everywhere and his hopes were all ready dying along with his smile. I was not that Arnold couldn't write an essay, it was just that he nervous that it would not be good enough.

I'm going to need help. Someone with a lot of skill in their writing ability. He thought of all of his friends who would be good, and he groaned when he thought of the perfect candidate.

Arnold was on his way to the vacant lot, trying to figure out if anyone else was capable of helping him with his essay.

Helga? I must be crazy. Not only is working with her crazy, but it's crazy to think she'll help me. But I do know she is good writer. Though most don't notice, but I can see how hard she works to make her writing great. I wonder if she's the one responsible for those poems that Mr. Simmons reads under anonymous. But either way, I can't get rid of this knot in my stomach.

* * *

While walking, Arnold noticed the buildings with their families. He notices Mrs. Vitelo's flower shop and Mr. Green's Butcher shop. And all the other shops. Real progress he thought. Then his thoughts went back to Helga, none of that was possible without her. What she did was turn the tide, he and Gerald would have never saved the neighborhood without her. Whatever she says, Helga's his friend.

"It's worth a try."

Everyone had just finished a game of baseball. Helga was walking home after she had said goodbye to Phoebe.

"Here I go." Arnold said with little enthusiasm.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald says from behind.

"Where were you Arnold, you missed the game."

"Sorry Gerald, I just been under a lot of stress the last two days. I'm only here to talk Helga."

"Helga?" Gerald asked confused.

"I'll explain later!" Arnold says while trying to catch up with Helga.

When he finally makes it to her, he gathers his courage in hopes she won't be to mad.

"Hey Helga!"

Helga stops and notices him right behind her.

"Arnold…what are you want?" she says nervously.

"Can I walk with you?"

She looks at him curiously.

"I don't know why, but I guess I'll indulge your disgusting presence. What exactly do you want?"

"How do you feel about your parents?"

"Football head! You know how about the two people who would spend all their energy on my perfect sister. What's with the stupid question?"

"Just, what would you do if had no parents?"

Helga looks down sadly. "It wouldn't make a difference."

"You have your grandparents." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah their great, but it's not the same."

Arnold is quiet for a moment. "Helga, two days ago I got this letter about a contest where all I have to do is send in an essay about San Lorenzo. The winner and his class gets a free trip to San Lorenzo."

"Arnold, Mr. Simmons is not going turn our class into a search party."

Arnold does not say anything. Helga gets it; he's going to run off on his own.

"What does this have to do with me?"

Arnold smiles to show his enthusiasm.

"Helga, you're the best writer in P.S. 1.18. I NEED, you to help me make sure that my essay is perfect. Proofread, edit or put your creative input."

She stares at him in awe. "You actually think I'm a good writer."

"Yeah, without a doubt."

"What if I just ruin it for laughs?"

"I trust you Helga."

She is shocked, but her face becomes serious. "Alright, I'll do it. But there is a condition.

"What is it.?"

"I want in. When you run off and play hero, I come with you."

"Helga! I can't risk your safety. Besides, why would you come with me?"

Helga shrugs, how could he ask such a stupid question? She thought.

"Look, if something happened you this neighborhood will never be the same. It's not that I care or anything but you need me. Just don't think I'm going to be your baby sitter."

"I don't know Helga."

"It's up to you, but I won't help other wise."

Arnold was hesitant but he finally made his choice.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Good, meet me after school ASAP ad bring all your notes."

* * *

After his conversation with Helga, Arnold runs off to hopefully find Gerald.

When he finds him Arnold tells him about the essay, just not his plans to go MIA. Nor does he say that this has anything about his parents.

"But why Helga?" Gerald asks.

"She's the best, isn't that obvious. Even when she's not working on a writing assignment."

"I guess. I still think its crazy Arnold."

But it didn't matter to Arnold, with Helga's help, he might find his parents.

"I don't care Gerald; this means a lot to me."

"Hey Arnold. What do you think she writes about in her spare time anyway?"

Next Chapter: Dear Diary


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Dear Diary

Her heart is racing.

She is gasping for air.

Excited is the correct word. Maybe even a little scared.

Helga's feet tap as she rushes's up the stairs to her room. She with increasing anticipation and her skin tingling. Pulls out her diary out of her pack under her bed. She sits herself on her bed and open up to a fresh page, and then rubs her face to calm herself down.

"Come on old Helga girl, pull it together. Just relax and write down what happened today."

After mulling over the events between her and Arnold Helga gets her pencil and begins to write.

**Dear Diary**

**Where do I BEGIN! That Arnold never ceases to surprise me. I had just finished destroying Harold's team at baseball and as I'm walking home here Arnold in all his glory pops out of no where, wanting to walk with me. I wanted to tell him to buzz off but I thought that it was the perfect opportunity to see what was on his mind. He asked me about my parents. Miriam and Bob, as if they deserve the title mom and dad. PARENTS. That what it was all about. He brought up his parents, I could tell it was killing him. Which explains his desperation. He NEEDED my help.**

Helga pauses for a moment to think about the next big whopper Arnold had landed on her. Something that Helga had a hard time putting into words.

**San Lorenzo. He wants me to help him get to San Lorenzo. An then I figured out that he planning on pulling a disappearing act on the class, to do a go on what is most likely a fruitless search for his parents. NO. Herald will grow wings and people will call him "the flying pig boy" before I let Arnold go out there on his own. I came up with these lame excuses to explain my need to watch out for him but the simple truth is. I can't allow the thought of losing that amazing football headed boy. I have to go with him, no matter crazy it sounds or how high my chances of getting myself killed. But… what if something does happen to me… or him?**

These thoughts were becoming excruciatingly painful for her. And the a great fear came upon her as she pulls out her locket. Her eyes are burning.

**What if I never get to tell how much I care about him? And not back out and calling it the heat of the moment. What if he always remembers me as just the girl who would bully him? The girl who shoot spitballs, and calls him Football head.**

She was beginning balling now as she heard a knock at the door.

"Not NOW!" She screamed.

"Are you alright baby sister!"

"Leave me alone Olga!"

"But baby sister, you have a visitor."

"Whoever it is tell them to go." Helga says a little more calm.

"She won't go until she speaks with you."

She? Is it Phoebe? What would she want now?

Helga is curious and considers it, for a moment. But then she decides that she could use some good company.

"Alright, tell her come up."

When Olga leaves to get her visitor. She here's slow, footsteps.

"What's taking her so long?"

When the door opens she sees the last person she would expect.

Arnold's Grandma!

"What do you want Grandma?" Helga says shocked.

"I am not your Grandma, missy. The name is Gertie! And what I want is to get to the bottom of this issue with you and my Grandson." She said with an intimidating scowl.

"What issue?" Helga asks nervously.

"San Lorenzo, and Arnold's parents."

"H-how did you know about that! Did he tell you?"

"No, but as a mother or a grandmother, your instincts kick in. And trust me, I'm not that old." She smirks.

"I guess you want me to stay away from him don't you?" Whispers with clear sadness.

Grandma frowns and sits next to her. Hoping to comfort her.

"You know I'd love to, but that would make such a hypocrite considering my own childhood."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Let's say I know what it's like to deal with a crush."

"I know how you feel about Arnold, I've been there. " She tells Helga with a smile.

"When I was your age, my mother did not have a lot of money. So she raised up everything she could to buy me what's in this chest."

"What is it?" Helga asked.

"My mother called it, A mother's heart."

Grandma became very serious.

"You see, when I found out what You and Arnold had planned, I was scared. If I was in the right mind I would ban him from this contest. But I knew it was time to let him make his own decisions. I came here to make sure would not abandon him."

"I know you won't" She said with a smile. "I see myself in you. I wanted to give you a my heart. Since I have no daughter. You never know, it might give you hope."

Helga smiled back. And then Grandma walked to the door.

"Gertie, how do I tell him?"

"Well, for me the right moment just crept up on me. I can tell you know that whether or not Arnold feels the same way about you or not. He won't reject you. You know it, you just got to believe it. When it happens for you, you'll know."

They both share a moment of peace and when Grandma breaks the silence.

"Well you need to get some sleep little lady! You have a lot of work to do! And when you have a contest to win, it's war!"

Helga laughs as Grandma opens the door to leave.

"Hey Gertie! Thanks!"

Grandma smiles.

"Please, call me Grandma." And with that, she's gone.

Helga opens the chest and finds a book.

"A book?"

Helga opens it to the first page.

**Dear Diary**

**A few days ago I met this boy. He is a little bit of a goofy character. He always makes me laugh. He is always helping the other kids, giving them advice. I can't wait to see him every day. Though I'm rude to him every day. I wish I could be normal around him. But it's so hard.**

**His name is Phil, I think I love him.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: After School

After School, that's what was on their minds.

Arnold gets out of bed to get ready for school. He tells his Grandpa and Grandma goodbye with wonder if today at school will be any different.

"She might be nice. You never know." Says out loud to comfort himself.

Helga gets out of bed knowing that today at school will be no different.

"I wish I could show him how I really feel."

Arnold walks outside to find Gerald and immediately greets him with their thumb wiggling handshake.

Helga sees Phoebe waiting for her who is little surprised to see Helga little more on edge than usual.

Gerald asks Arnold if he ready for Helga after school.

"I'm thrilled." He says sarcastilly.

Phoebe wonders how Helga feels about working with Arnold so closely.

"Nausea." She said with a frown.

When Arnold gets home to prepare his research notes he recalls his day.

I got this crazy story for you, there is this boy gets picked on by this girl. She calls him dweeb, creep, Arnoldo and my personal favorite. Football head. Yeah, really nice. This guy might to lunch and come out with lunch on him, literally! During class it will begin with one spit ball, then when he goes home he has to brush them out of his hair. And that's barely the. beginning! For reference this guy is me, and here is the best part, I'm going to go work with her on an essay. I must have idiot written on my forehead.

When Arnold is done ranting he begins to feel guilty.

"Why can't I stay mad at her?"

It didn't matter, he was becoming more and more tolerant of her bullying. Arnold then went over to see her.

When Helga got home she felt another day of guilt overcoming her once again.

"What if Arnold changes his mind because of school today."

She should know that by now Arnold is pretty used to Helga's bullying but she can't help but worry.

When Arnold finally makes it to Helga's house he is frozen at the door.

"That essay will never get done if I don't knock on this door."

The first knock is quiet, but he forces himself to make a better effort. And in no time at all, there is Helga's Sister.

"Oh, Arnold! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Ms. Pataki, is Helga here?" Arnold asks politely.

"Of course, please come in."

An hour later-

"No Arnold, that's not how it's done!" Helga tells Arnold with a slap to the head.

"Hey I'm sticking to the facts aren't I ? The contest says to write an essay an essay about the history of San Lorenzo."

Helga shrugs knowing that Arnold is never been this stupid.

"Look, no one reads fact sheets! Show some passion when you write the paragraph."

Noticing that Arnold is still clueless she goes for a history book.

"Listen carefully to me Arnold, this is how you sound. " Helga looked back at him. "You sound like a textbook football head."

"Then what do you suggest I do Helga, Lie to make to make it sound interesting?"

Helga shrugs AGAIN as she push's Arnold out of the way and begins to edit Arnold's paper. "You just need to put a little heart into your work. Your human, not a computer."

To keep himself from fighting Arnold shuts himself up. Arnold carefully watches Helga who seems entranced in her work.

Is this how she is all the time when working on a paper. She seems like a different person, so at peace. In class all she's ever doing is shooting spitballs at me or calling me names behind Mr. Simmons back. I don't get it.

"What are you looking at Football head!"

"I-I-I'm sorry Helga, I j-just didn't know you cared about w-writing so much." Arnold stammered.

Helga looks down sadly. "I know, people can only see what's on the surface."

Was Arnold right about her all along, was she just insecure about herself. Was that why she acted the way she does, to hide what's she really like. Arnold felt a surge of confidence.

"But this proves it! Your not just a bully, and your helping me! That must mean you care!"

"Yeah, don't let that go to your head."

Arnold notices she does not want to go into the subject so he decides to respect her. Helga goes back to work for a while and then Arnold notices the stacks of papers.

"Well, how long have you been writing?"

"What's it you Football head?" Helga asks defensively.

"Oh I was just curios."

Helga takes a deep breath. "For as long as I can remember. It was always a way to get away from the craziness in this house."

"That bad huh?"

"That depends on how you look at two parents who never have time for there kid."

Arnold becomes sympathetic and tries to change the subject."You should write a book one day."

"Why? It's not like anyone would buy it. Besides I'm more into poetry."

"Poetry, really? Let me read some!

"Some… other time Arnold." Helga whispers while mentally slapping herself.

"Okay, whatever Helga."

"What's with all the questions anyway!" Helga shouts.

"It's just nice to get know you better, refreshing. Arnold says with a smile. "Your much more nice than what people think. But I got to ask, why do you act that way?"

Helga tries make a straight face. "People expect that from me."

"I never did."

Helga turns away from him Arnold so she won't show herself blushing. "Your acting really weird today."

"Yeah, I just don't know what I was so worried about." Arnold said with a smile.

"Trust me, it gets alot worse." Helga teases.

They both laughs.

"I have to admit, working with you was not so bad." Arnold gets ready to leave. "But I need to get going because my Grandparents will be worried."

"Yeah whatever, just don't be late again Football."

After Arnold left Helga began laughing and shouting in victory.

"He actually enjoyed being here with me! I may have a chance!"

Five days later...

Arnold sat there with his head down in his class.

He did not understand what was wrong with him. He and Helga had finished their essay two days ago. I record time. But for some reason after all this he felt out of it

"What's wrong with me." Arnold whispered to himself.

Helga has been really nice to me ever since we started working together. Though she is still the same at school, I mean Helga is still... Helga. But it's just been kind of fun. I would often try to to get her to read me her poetry and she would to tell me to buzz off. What was **THAT** about. She was certianlly different, especially when she was working. The first day we fought alot. But it got better in the end. We would talk alot the next two days. It was always hard to get her to open but It worked out. But the best part was when she was working, it was completlly memorable. She became softer, her tough exterior melted away. She really loved what she was doing.

"She's never like that in class."

Arnold begins to drift into a memory.

_"What about this Helga?" Arnold asks while pointing at his paragraph._

_"Crimney! Arnold, how do I get you to understand that you can exeagerate some things without everything losing it's integrity! Helga exclaimed, frustrated._

_She began to rant on like always about passion for your work while Arnold chuckles quietlly to himself._

Arnold chuckles to himself again. And then he frowns.

Helga felt the same, she had never been this close before, but she knew it was bound to end. It was nice while it lasted.

Helga and Arnold was both quiet while the rest of the class was getting really rowdy. Just then Mr Simmons burst in excitedlly!

"Class! I have wonderful news! As many of you haveheard about the San Lorenzo Contest."

The class becomes quiet, mostlly Arnold and Helga.

"It turns out that two students from our own P.S. 1.18 have won, Arnold and Helga! And because of them our entire class gets a free trip the exotic San Lorenzo!

The class cheers while Arnold glares at Helga with a smile. She smiles back untill she makes her angry facade.

"What are you looking at?"

Arnold shakes his head and laughs.

Lunch-

Arnold had a good idea. Something that would fix everything.

Arnold walked over to Helga once more when once more, Gerald steps in.

"Arnold... what are you doing."

"Oh, I was just going to talk to Helga."

Gerald steps out of the way with a smile on his face. "Go on Lover boy!"

Arnold groans. "Whatever Gerald! Me and Helga are just friends, like brother and sister."

"Sure Arnold, Sure."

When Arnold goes off to find Helga, she had walked off. A moment later Phoebe meets up with Gerald.

"Gerald, I heard what you Arnold were talking about. Do you really think that..." She can't finish.

"Do I think that Arnold and Helga have a thing going? Not yet. But I think it's going to happen."

Phoebe watch's Arnold walk up to Helga and wonders's, is it possible that what her best friend has always wanted might be coming true.

Arnold is nervous, trying to clear his mind of what Gerald had said.

"Hey Helga, can I speak with you."

Helga turns around in surprise. She quicklly prepares to scowl at him. "Arnold! What are you doing here! You can't just keep popping up and expect to talk to me! We got what you wanted. GO AND GET A LIFE!"

Helga has more to say but stops short noticing that she has hurt him this time. He quietlly walks away.

It's for the best she reasons. But notices Phoebe watching her, dissapointed. Helga hangs her head in shame. She decides to correct herself.

"Arnold I'm sorry!"

Arnold looks behind himself and there's Helga, with hurt in her eyes.

"Look Fooba- Arnold, I'm not saying that I actully care about you or how you feel, but that was really not called for. I wanted to say sorry."

Arnold makes a weak smile. "Yeah, it's alright."

"But it's just we can't act like friends at school, I have a reputation to uphold."

"Okay, sure Helga."

Helga scratch's her head unsure of what to say next. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, I just thought we should begin planning the trip."

"You mean, you still want my help?"

"Of course, we made a deal."

Helga can't help but smile at his abillity to keep his promise's.

"Okay Arnold, but not here. To many people might hear."

Arnold has trouble not showing his happiness.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, After school."

Next Chapter: The Shadow

Note: Please tell me if i'm developing Arnold and Helga's relationship well. It would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note- For anyone who may have been even slightlly interested, I am so sorry. I was never supposed to take this long. I had computer trouble. I had lost everything I had and needed to rewrite alot of chapters that I had lost, still do. But just to let everyone know, I'm back. I ready to work. Either way, I will finish this, it is the first fic I have ever started.

* * *

Chapter Five

"Helga, this is really not necessary."

Helga glares at him trying to figure out how her true love could be the barrier of all wisdom in the neighborhood, and be this stupid.

"Your joking right? You are planning on going on risking our lives, on an impossible mission to find your parents and you are whining about me being prepared! Well excuse me for wanting keep us both safe!" Helga growls.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come along!"

"Oh, please! Don't act like you don't need me!"

Arnold crosses his arms in anger as Helga continues to research the map in the journal. Helga would not say it but she was nervous, no that would be wrong. She was terrified. Helga had done a lot of crazy thing but this whole thing was nuts even for her. She skimmed the every page and returning to the map for possible references to were they were going, even for Arnold's sake thought of good places to look for his parents. She enjoyed marveling at her own intelligence.

Arnold had agreed on working out a plan, but he felt she was pushing it. He was ready. But she was holding him back.

Why does she have to be so crazy all the time, we had this all covered yesterday. We were supposed to begin packing today. But here she is planning like we are going into a war zone. She actually reminds me of grandma.

"Why can't we just start packing."

"I don't want to start that again, got It!" Helga snapped.

"No I don't got it! We slaved hours over our these plans and I know we are ready!" Arnold said with greater force.

Helga knew he was desperate, he does not act like this normally. She tried to keep her cool.

"Arnold, relax we are almost done."

Helga rubs her face in frustration and returns to work while Arnold tries to cool and begins tapping his feet.

Arnold watched her, she was clearly frustrated. She was trying her best. He felt guilt boil within him.

" Hey, Helga."

She does not respond and continues to work.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk.."

She pauses for a moment, debating whether or not to turn her head to him.

"I want to be honest with you, I was scared to ask for your help. I was not sure what you would do, I hate to say it but your unpredictable."

Helga hangs her head.

"Hey, that's not always a bad thing." Arnold said coolly.

"Like how?" She asked.

"It makes you interesting."

Helga laughed a little.

"Great, I'm a circus freak." Helga joked.

"Okay that was a bit of exaggeration."

"Then what did you mean football head?"

"I mean, with you I don't feel like I need to be serious. I can be a regular kid."

Helga for a moment had a really stupid grin, she quickly snapped out of it.

"So Arnold, what about this trip?"

Arnold got up and looked at the window with confidents.

"Don't worry Helga, what ever is out there can't be to big for Helga and Arnold."

* * *

A month ago

The men hate the sound of their boss constantly sharpening his blade all night, it was an annoying distraction to the ever changing jungle. They fear the darkness, what might be out there. They debated whether or not they should ask the boss to cool it down because they knew he was doing this account that one of his new hired hands had let the most important prisoners escape after years of hunting for them. But after a lot of thought they realized that the boss was no different than the jungle, maybe worse..

The name was fitting, he was a predator. No one was safe from him. He like to be relaxed in conversation, he stalked like a shark. Circling his prey. He had a bad habit of doing it often, maybe he considered everyone prey. The men knew not take the quiet and gentlemen attitude to seriously, he was an animal A lot of them regret taking the job, though the money is good.

Coreno had finally returned, they all gave him a look of dread. Coreno understanding the situation tried to run but they all caught up with and sent him to the boss.

The big man had been dragged into the tent and was tied to a chair. There was a table he was sitting at, on the other side was a man hidden in the shadows with wrinkled hands sharpening his blade. The shadow man would continue to sharpen his blade for the next few minutes. While the thug sat there quietly. After a few minutes of this the shadow man stopped to look at his blade, almost admiring it. He then began sharpening it again. Probablly something that did not satisfy him. When he was finished, he looked one last time. And with that the shadow man stabbed the wooden table with great force.

The poor victim was not sure, but he was sure the shadow man had a small grin. He just had a feeling. But whether or not he had been grinning was irrelevant because the shadow man, his boss was beginning to circling him.

Coreno was in trouble. Coreno knew he was in trouble. He made the boss mad. You never make the boss mad.

He was a predator. He was like a shark. Circling his prey preparing for his strike. He smiled as watched his prey pretend to be confident, it was amusing. Though that was the only thing that amused him considering the situation.

He had been waiting impatiently for this pathetic excuse for a hired hand who had really made his, and this fool's own a lot more difficult. He was getting old. He had worked to long and hard for anymore difficulties.

Coreno, the helpless thug was scared. He would try not to show by giving his tough as nails attitude. But the truth was that he had not a clue if whether or not his next breath was the last. Because this was the boss. The boss was a legend, that could be considered equals alongside the boogie man. Few believed he was real, but when realized the truth, the boss was worse than any legend.

They say the boss was like a snake, he was hypnotizing. He had a quiet cool about him just before the kill, like right now. But when he striked, he could be a perfect calculating assassin, a clean kill. But on other times he was an animal, he most resembled a Tasmanian Devil. He would quite literally rip you to shreds, at least that was what he had heard. Most is expected to be a rumor. But whether there was any truth t the tales, the boss was not to be reckoned with. He knew better than to be over the boss, for he was Las Sombra, the shadow.

"Your name is Coreno Silva, correct?"

"Yes sir, that's my name." Coreno said with a tremble.

"How long… have you been working for me?" He asks sounding a bit tired.

"Three months, sir."

Las Sombra still hidden in the shadows studied him for moment.

"Three months." Las Sombra said to himself.

"Coreno, I would hope that I have been a generous employer since you bean here. Even when committing acts that may leave us with our hands dirty, I try to maintain a certain amount of sanity here in this jungle."

Coreno nodded trying to stay on the same page.

"But you can understand that things happen that are uncontrollable, it's just how a jungle works." Las Sombra continued.

Coreno nodded once more, not sure where he was going with this.

"But I just can't help this need to control things." Las Sombra said.

Coreno did not respond.

"Sometimes with all the time and hard work I put into making things work I just don't understand how things fall apart." He said with his voice beginning to rise.

"Yyeeears of hard work." He said gritting his teeth and grasping at his blade.

Las Sombra continued to say "Years of work." over and over as he pulled the knife from the table and walked over to Coreno.

"I understand boss! I understand!"

"Do you?" He whispered with a single eye with an angry glare exposed in the dim light.

He put his knife to his throat and Coreno whimpered.

"Help me understand. Help me understand how Miles and Stella, the only ones who knows how to find the Green Eyed people and whom we finally have been able to capture, escaped under your watch!"

"I'm sorry sir! Please don't kill me!" Coreno whimpered.

"Help me understand Coreno Silva! Help me understand! HELP ME UNDERSTAND! He yelled insanlly.

Las Sombra knocks him down to the ground and kicks him in the groin.

"Boss I know how to fix this!" He says in a desprate attempt save life.

Las Sombra began to relax, he was intriged.

"Coreno, you know that Mile and his wife are impossible to track. I was finally able catch them last week. They will be long gone."

Coreno aggreed.

"What can you do."

"I have been researching, they have a k-kid, a son. Back where they come from. With Mile's parents." Coreno stammered.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No sir!" Coreno said despratlly.

Las Sombra looked at him.

"It just seems strange that they would a child behind. "

Las Sombra Laughed. "Okay, Coreno. Fetch tme this boy."

Coreno looked down at himself with guilt at what he had just revealed. He has just involved a kid to save his neck. He was scum, no better than the man he worked for.

"Yes, sir. I will get the kid."

* * *

Next Chapter- Memories


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Mermories

Author note: I'm sorry if I let everyone wait to long but I could not help going back and fixing this one. This chapter has a nostalgia to it, it's kind of my love letter to the series. I hope it is satisfying. My next Chapter should be ready very soon if everything goes my way. Either way I hope everyone enjoys.

Arnold really likes sitting by himself in Gerald Field. It brought back a lot of memories, some were not always about this field.

* * *

He was no longer in Gerald Field, it was the field that Micky Kaline's final game took place. And there he was, Micky Kaline himself. He looked different from the man he had admired all these years, he looked tired and broken hearted. Arnold walked up to him.

"Hey kid, lookin for an autograph?" He said with tired eyes and a weak smile.

"Well, not exactly. Here, it's the homerun ball you hit this afternoon, I thought you might want it." Arnold handed the ball. And the tired player looked at the ball with admiration. Memories began to play in the old baseball heroes eyes.

"You know, kid. Since I was seven years old the only thing ever wanted to do was play baseball, ever since I played catch with my dad to homerun I hit this afternoon."

Micky was so caught up in emotion that he was no longer sure what say.

"Well, thanks kid."

He was everything he always hoped he would be, and more. Everything about him inspired Arnold.

"No, thank you Mr. Kaline." Arnold said.

"Well, I better go. My Grandpa's waiting for me in the car." Arnold said while walking away.

"Hey kid!" Micky hollered. Arnold turns around to see the ball thrown towards him.

Micky had his energy returned to him.

"You ever hear of the time I faced Bob Gibson in the world series with to down and no men on." He said while getting in a hitting stance.

"No." Arnold said with rising interest.

"Well it was a hot day in October and Gibson was throwing like a man on fire see, which is pretty much the way he always threw and I just a kid fresh from the-"

And Micky Kaline continued to tell his stories to Arnold while playing catch. Arnold had walked back to the car with true satisfaction.

* * *

Arnold was back at Gerald Field. Arnold always remembered Micky Kaline, sometimes he would still imagine himself as Micky when he played baseball with his friends, maybe that would never change. Arnold never really wanted to change anyway.

Arnold walked on his way home he recognized the usual hustle and bustle of city life, he used to want something much

Quieter but now he can't see anything different because this was his life.

Arnold gained a sense of style, which people often mistaken him for a Scottish kid because his under shirt looked like a skirt.

Arnold had quite trying to explain and just to roll with it, life was to short to complain.

Arnold walked into the boarding house and Grandma giving the borders orders while dressed as a five star general.

"Pookey! Arnold does need a back up fleet in San Lorenzo! It's a field trip!" Grandpa said.

"How dare you speak to a General that way private! I could have you dishonorably discharged! Now relay security info to Major Arnold!" She yelled in a commanding voice.

Grandpa grumbled to himself as he left his wife to give the borders more orders.

"Arnold, General crazy wants me to make sure you are safe." Grandpa said with a sigh.

"Okay, that's fine."

"Alright, keep your cell phone on you at all times, and call at least one when you get there."

"Sure, grandpa."

"drink plenty of water because it gets really hot and you might get dehydrated. Mr. Wynn should have plenty of bottled water prepared in your back pack when you leave." "Okay, cool."

"And most importantly Arnold, stay with your class no matter what!"

"Um sure, absolutely." Arnold said trying to hide his guilt.

"Well Shortman, I think that's it."

"Okay grandpa, I'll go to my room and get ready for bed." Arnold said while going up stairs.

When he went up stairs he decided to go ahead on to the roof. The sky was cloudy, was it a bad omen.

"To many movies." Arnold said to himself.

Arnold saw the piano sitting by it self, like it was waiting for him.

Arnold began playing a few different tunes, he still needed more practice but he realized he was not to bad.

"Just. Look. Up."

It was lyrics. The lyrics that his grandma had sang to him the day that he had tried to do the perfect Saturday by following "The List". Did not work out so well for him. But his grandma had taught to look at the brighter side of life. Arnold looked up and to his dismay it began to rain. He didn't care.

He looked at the streets of the neighborhood and thought about all he had gone through here. All of the craziness, the weird misadventures like trying to find the ghost train and the headless cabbie which almost didn't go so well for Ernie. The times he tried to help his friends, like when Harold stole the meat and had to work for Mr. Green which led to him becoming Mr. Greens apprentice. He had once with his grandma's help, he helped Lockjaw a big turtle who was sad and tired of being cooked up in a aquarium, he and Grandma had broke him out. It was something he liked to keep quiet. He even saved the neighborhood. It was that moment that it Arnold realized how much he would miss the neighborhood. But his favorite memory, the one even better than saving the neighborhood. That one Christmas, Mr. Hyunh was his the one he was supposed to be secret Santa for.

Arnold came back down as he continued to reminisce.

* * *

The boarders assign each other a Secret Santa, and Arnold has to get a present for Mr. Hyunh. Arnold hears Mr. Hyunh's story about his lost daughter Mai. Mr. Hyunh was caught up in a war back from where he came from. He had a daughter and was planning to go America to make a better life for him and his daughter. But when it was time to leave he was forced to send his daughter alone. He decided to go to America later and find her. But after years in his search he could never have any sign of her. Being with his daughter Mai was all he wanted, and Arnold had intended to give him that. Arnold attempts to locate Mai Hyunh through government records, but is rebuffed by the archivist. Eventually Arnold and Gerald work out a deal with him; they do all the employee's Christmas shopping and he will give Arnold the information to find her.. Gerald and Arnold nearly complete the list, but fall short in getting a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. Without the critical item the archivist refuse to give the boys the location of Mai Hyunh. Arnold could still remember feeling so empty watching Mr. Hyunh by himself looking into the fire.

"You tried Arnold."

"I know, I just wanted to give Mr. Wynn a great Christmas."

Then there was knocking at the door. Grandpa had gone to open the door while grumbling over thinking that it was some prankster. But it was someone else. It was Mai. It was her, Mr. Hyunh's

daughter. They had shared a look and within a moment, embrace.

* * *

But how did it happen, Arnold had failed. Was it really a miracle? Gerald said Arnold had an angel looking out for him.

"An angel."

Who was it that helped him. Who was his angel. Arnold thought while pacing around the room and then Arnold tripped along with a bunch of books and pictures from his shelve. He opened his eyes to a unusual sight. A picture of him in Pre-school with Helga hugging him. When did that happen.

"I don't remember this." Arnold said to himself. He picked it up and walked over to the trash can. Arnold stared at the picture for a little while. And the memory began to appear.

* * *

It was on his first day of Pre-school and Grandpa was driving him in the old packered.

Arnold spots a little girl walking in the rain just as his grandpa stops at the school. His grandpa looks sympathetically at the little girl.

"who would let there kid walk in the rain. Worse, someone could take her." Grandpa mumbled to himself. But Arnold was not worried about that, he thought she was pretty. Especially her bow.

Arnold jumped out of the car and got his umbrella over her head.

"Hi. Nice bow." Arnold said happily.

"Huh?"

"I like your bow, because it's pink like your pants." Arnold says while walking in.

The little girl is completely confused. She follows him and swoons at him through the window.

Later that day Harold was making fun of her for something. It was right after Arnold had given her some crackers after Harold eaten hers. And then, … she snapped.

"Quit laughing geekbait, or you'll have to answer to Old Betsy and the Five Avengers!" Helga said becoming more violent.

" Old who and the five what?" Harold said confused.

"My fists, stupid! That's their names!"

"What? Wait, wait, your fists have names? Oh, you're confusing me!" He whined loudly.

Arnold laughed. That was something that Arnold had become accustomed to. But something weird had happened that day.

As he walked to the car to go home Helga grabbed him and hugged him. Arnold was not sure why she hugging him but at some point the smiled an innocent smile. His grandpa had convientlly brought a camera with him to take a picture of his first day. He took a picture of Helga hugging Arnold and she snapped out of it.

"H-hey! I only hugged you because you were nice to me, for a…a…a…a Football head!"

"Uuuhhh, okay. My name is Arnold, not Football head."

"Your name is whatever I say your name is!" Helga scowled.

"What an idiot." Helga said to herself.

Arnold was standing there baffled as she walked home.

Arnold got into the car and Grandpa asked who the girl was.

"I don't really know, but I think she's nice."

* * *

Arnold began thinking about a bunch of memories with Helga.

Glue in his hair.

Squirting water from a fountain Arnold's crotch.

Slipping on Helga's beads.

Feathers glued to his butt.

Faking blindness.

Spitballs.

The list goes on and on and on. It got really annoying, but he knew he she was a good person. That she cared. And other thoughts started creeping in.

Helga gives him his hat.

Arnold and Helga find the egg with the baby chick.

Romeo and Juliet play.

The beach.

And then, the day we saved the neighborhood on top of Sheck's building.

Arnold realized that he was he was thinking way to much lately, and this probably not the best subject to be thinking about so he opened trash can ready to drop the picture into the trash can.

As it began to slip through his fingers Arnold gains a better grasp to it, he wanted to look at it one last time.

Helga is what he thought she was, she is really nice. Though she does not like others to really know that. Arnold knew from the beginning that she was nice, though maybe it's hard to see sometimes. Arnold also began to realize that she had a great sense of humor though sometimes it can be nothing short rude. Well her being raised a Pataki it's all she knows. But a Pataki or not she turned out all right, at least Arnold thought so. No he knew.

And Arnold continued to look at the picture and chuckled to himself.

"I got to show this to her. She'll die of laughter!" Arnold said while putting the picture in his pocket.

Arnold slept well, even though he was about to go to on the trip tomorrow. Arnold knew that no mater where he was or how much things changed he would always have memories of school, helping friends and family, miracles, dreams that came true and a girl with a pretty pink bow.


	7. Chapter 7

Um, hello. Is anyone there? Is it safe to walk in here? To show my face?

Just wanted to say that I am deeply sorry. I was not trying to leave anyone hanging. (Again.) Stuff happened inside and outside of . For one, I have reread my earlier chapter and I got to say, I'm not impressed. This is supposed to be special. But I am a rookie, got a lot to learn. I wanted to think for a while, about what would happen next. In hopes of doing it right. But to make matters worse. Things, personal things at home got my mind off track. It's been a depressing time. I guess I needed a break. But I should have said something. Should have let you guys know ahead of time. I'm sorry. I hope I can be forgiven. I know how it feel like to watch a story unfold and it abruptly stop.

But in case you are wondering I got some new chapters. Things have cooled down at home and after recently rewatching "Parents Day" and "The Journal" a hundred times I have renewed inspiration and direction.

"By the power of Grey Skull!"

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

Okay, that was uncalled for. But I'm back and I feel far better than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

The Trip

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

Arnold woke up again tired as usual. Mainly because the contents of the sleep. The dream, the Shadow Man. He was face to face with the Shadow man. And once more he was powerless to stop him. But this time it was his friends who were in danger. This trip was getting to him. It didn't matter in the least, Arnold was not going to change his mind, he was going. But maybe he could change how it was going to happen.

Arnold got his back pack made sure that everything he was going to need was accounted for.

Cell phone, check.

Compass, Check.

Flashlight, check.

Batteries, Check.

First Aid, Check.

Dad's Journal, Check.

He and Helga's notes, Check.

Snacks, Check.

Water Bottles, check.

Everything's here, Arnold thought to himself. It's time, Arnold thought. It's the big day that his journey to find his parents was about to begin, was he ready? Arnold thought about it for a few minutes, the home he was leaving. Home, he was leaving home. The thought disturbed him. But his resolve stayed the same. His clock rang once more.

Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!

He was not going to hear the alarm go off anymore, he was going to leave. Arnold needed to stop thinking like this, he was going back home after he found his parents. And then everything would be fine. A family and he would be home. It was going to be alright he told himself over and over. But Arnold could not get rid of the sickening feeling in his stomach.

A knocking at the front door woke him from his trance. It must be Gerald.

"Hey Arnold, get down here man! We are going to be late for the bus." Gerald yelled from outside.

Arnold slept in clothes so all he just needed was to swing his backpack on and he was ready to go. Arnold ran down stairs and said goodbye to his grandparents as he went out the door to meet Gerald.

"Arnold, you do understand you're the guest of honor, right?" Gerald said annoyed.

"Sorry Gerald, I probably just set the clock wrong. I guess." Arnold said with a yawn as they began walking.

"You guess? We get a chance to go on a trip like this! And miss school! Miss school!"

"Relax Gerald, besides Mr. Simmons will probably be trying to teach us anyway. It will make up for school." Arnold said.

"It's going such a "special" trip! Gerald said amused.

"Yeah!" Arnold laughed in agreement.

Arnold and Gerald continued to talk to each other about random topics on their way to the bus stop.

Above the streets in an abandon building, Coreno with his binoculars stare down at his target though a window.

They make it on the boat or Plane. Coreno grabs a Cell phone out of his pocket dials a number.

"The kid looks like he's on his way. I'll keep you informed on any new developments." He said and he hung up and put his cell away. He sighed with the thought of what the boss had in store for the kid, well to be frank. Made him want to lose his lunch.

At the port waiting for children are Mr. Simmons and Principle Warts. Mr. Simmons wore his usual mild mannered school attire while principle Warts looked like he was going on a safari adventure, maybe rightly so.

"This is truly exciting Mr. Warts!"

Warts Smiled while taking in a breath of air. "Yes, it is exciting, an adventure of a lifetime. Some of the world's most exotic animals will be present there. But you must realize that this is the jungle we are talking about." He exhales. "Dangerous wildlife, mosquitoes, humidity and high chances of getting lost. Are you ready for that Simmons?"

Simmons shows gives Warts a confidant look. "Of course! I have been prepared all the possible scenarios' for the last week."

"Excellent! All that is needed to wait for the class" A limousine pulls in. "Speak of the devil."

The driver steps out walks around to one of the passenger doors and opened it for a girl to step out. Rhonda decked out in the usual attire walked to Principal Warts while the driver carried her luggage.

"Principal Warts, who exactly will carry my luggage for the duration of this trip?"

"You." He said in a mono tone.

"Um…excuse me?"

"You will be carrying your own luggage Ms. Lloyd." Still in mono tone.

"Wait a minute, I was never told of this! You must be joking!" She said insulted.

Mr. Simmons could not help but laugh to himself at the situation. "You know, you don't have to come Ms. Lloyd." Mr. Warts said.

"Quite so! I shall" The Limousine speeds away. "leave immediately…" She says defeated.

She walked towards her luggage and begins dragging it towards the boat. "My mother and father will certainly here about this!" She claims loudly.

Warts begins talking to Simmons once more ignoring Rhonda.

Rhonda was followed by Phoebe, Sid, Stinky and ect. When Harold came he made it clear he did not want to go which he so publicly

Announced to the class.

"I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Harold whined loudly to his mother as she tugged him out of the car.

"Harold! This can be a really great experience for you!" She insisted.

"I don't care! I don't wanna go!"

What's the worste that could happen? His father asked. "Do you think you'll be eaten?" He says a matter of fact.

His mother noticing her son terror shoots a cold look at her husband. "Harry!"

"I'm just saying." He says while putting his hands up defensively.

Sid begins to laugh at Harold. "Oooh, Harold's scared!" And everyone else begins to laugh.

Harold stops whimpering and gets protective of his status.

"I am not!" Harold exclaims.

"Are to!" Sid teasing him.

"I am not! And I'm going to prove it! I'm going on this trip and you better shut up before or I'll pound you!" He yells.

Sid screams his famous girl scream and hides behind stinky.

When Harold sees his parents leave he realizes that he had mistakenly agreed to go the trip without thinking about it.

"Mom! Wait for me!" He hollers but realizes it's to late.

Helga finally arrives with Phoebe, only to find a car pull up in front of her.

"Baby Sister! I volunteered to chaperone! Isn't that just wonderful!" Olga asks giddily.

Phoebe chuckled. "Someone please play the horror film theme music." Helga groaned. Arnold and Gerald just arrives behind her.

"Arnold! I don't understand! What do you mean Helga's okay!" Gerald said hysterically.

Gerald was completely confused over Arnold's behavior lately. He has been spending an awful lot of time at Helga G. Pataki's house. Arnold always tried to look at the best side of everyone, including Helga. But this just did not make sense.

"Come on man, does Helga have something on you or something."

"No, Helga's cool. SERIOUSLLY! If it wasn't for her, none of this would be happening." Arnold explains.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Really Gerald! I just think we should be grateful for what she helped make happen."

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald said as they showed their passports and walked aboard the ship.

"Arnold Shortman?" The man who had seen the passports said."

Helga saw it all. She swooned at him with a thought. Was Arnold having a growing appreciation for her?. Was she beginning to have an effect on him? She wondered.

Her eyes wondered around as she allowed Phoebe to go ahead of her. And the she took out her locket to began another monologue.

"Oh, Arnold my beloved. Could it be true. Is it affection your heart feels. A love, forever new?"

As usual, breathing down her neck.

POW!

She looked down at him. "Brainy, will you ever quit?"

"Uhhh, I don't know." Brainy said.

Helga growled and walked away.

Helga was had what Arnold said on her mind.

"Feebs, could I talk to you for a minute." She said as she approached Phoebe on the ship.

"Of course Helga! What can I do for you?"

"Well, have I been nice to you?"

"I have thought were very civil. Though you do show a rough exterior with others."

Helga shrugged. "Yeah, yeah I know! But I been trying to be nicer. Umm especially with a certain person…in the form of sports equipment." She said while gesturing Arnold and Gerald. "You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I see. Helga, you told me you were done with this." Phoebe said sternly.

"What!"

"You know what your doing. This isn't about being nice, it's about changing yourself."

"What's your point?" Helga asked.

"Helga, your doing fine. Just be yourself. Let him accept you for who you are, not who you think he'll like."

Helga was considering what phoebe had told her. The whole dress and act like Lila thing popped in her head. Helga remembered the crisis that was.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want to mess this up. Everything's been so good lately. The last thing I need is me acting like my old self. And me putting Brainy on the floor does not improve my hopes**.**" Helga explained.

"I understand. But everything will be fine. Just remeber tobe yourself. Besides, Gerald tells me that Arnold talks about you often." She says happily.

"Really!" Helga surprised.

"Absolutely! I wouldn't lie to you."

"Tell me what he sa-, you know what? Don't tell me. Thanks Phoebe." Helga said.

"Your welcome Helga." She said walking away.

"Oh and Phoebe. This conversation, never happened."

"Forgetting" She said on cue.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the rights Hey Arnold or material by Jesse McCartney

Chapter Eight: Angel

The acceleration was exhilarating. It was a dream. Arnold already knew this was a dream. He knew that was strange because when you have dreams you can't tell the difference. But this dream happened way to often.

He was in an airplane. It felt typical. But so perfect. Which hurt worse, cause he knew he would wake up soon. But he wanted to see them first. Just for a few minutes.

And there they were. In two separate planes, like the dream he had when he was flying with grandpa and grandma. It was just like it, but it was his parents that egged him on to follow. Every single movement they made was so familiar, like a movie Arnold rewinded to much. It didn't matter. They were with him.

"Come on Arnold! Let's race!" His father cried.

His father's voice, at least he hoped it was his voice. He needed to think about him often to remember what he sounds like.

"You can do it Arnold! Beat him!" His mother's cried even louder. He had a few memories of her lullabies, she was sweet and soft like any other mother, but she was special. She was his mom.

Arnold waved at them both. They wave back, they were so real. He wanted them to be real. That's all he could think about as he chased them through the clouds. As they began to fly in the direction the light got really bright. And then Arnold began to open his eyes, he was awake. But he realized that the glass ceiling was not there.

"Right. The boat." Arnold moaned to himself.

This dream has been happening way to often. Arnold was sitting on his bed in his cabin while everyone was still sleeping while writing in his new journal he bought before he left. He wanted one just like his dad.

Dear Journal

It's been pretty fun so far. Harold, Sid and Stinky are pulling pranks on the captain, though he keeps thinking it's one of his sailors. Rhonda's cooped up in her room. Gerald is either hanging out with me or phoebe. Mr Simmons is usually trying to round us all up to teach us aquatic science. Principal Warts is constantly on Curly's case, which if I remember right. Curly got in trouble last night for sneaking into Rhonda's closet. I bet Rhonda found that charming. But aside a few minor things, nothing has really changed Not much has changed. It feels a lot like P.S 118. Though just as I expected, Helga is only nice when we are alone. She will make some rude remark and

Then we start talking. We usually talk about our plans so we don't mess anything up, she seems really nervous. Though she won't admit it. We also talk about school or her parents. Well actually won't go to far into that, maybe eventually she'll tell me. But for now I don't mind leaving it alone. But either way, I really do enjoy talking to her. Maybe there is more to Helga Geraldine Pataki than I realized.

P.S. I am pretty nervous myself, the trip gives me the chills. So I can't really blame her.

As Arnold walks out the door he has a faint smile. Arnold peered out into the sea and wondered what was to come. Arnold had a way, a way to seem happy and that everything was cool. But to be completely honest. He was miserable. The future was like the ocean. To vast to really plan for or understand, like all his random thoughts and feelings somehow circled back to his parents. An endless sea. It seemed pretty hopeless. Arnold felt ashamed to think this way, this was not like him. Completely out of character. He was supposed to be looking on the bright side. Then Arnold thought about the picture of his parents he had in his back pocket with the picture of him and Helga. He pulled it out and stared at his parents, he hardly knew them.

The wind blew it out of his hand leaving him frantic. Arnold chased it across the deck hoping to grasp it yet it seemed allusive. Arnold almost caught it when he slipped on water that was being used to mop the deck and fell. Arnold had fallen flat on his face as woke dizzily. Arnold got up and regained balance while he shook his head. Arnold searched franticly but couldn't find it. But it couldn't have gone far. But after a goo long search, he realized he couldn't find it. It was gone.

"No"

Arnold stared out as rain drops slowlly began to fall.

For the first time he really felt truly and utterlly helpless, lonly, lost, defeated. Which this feeling became more obvious at the boat rocked underneath his feet.

Arnold head fell.

Jesse McCartney-Because you live

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

"I'm sorry." Arnold said.

"Sorry for what?" Helga said behind him.

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

Arnold looked at her a little surprised but returned to his depression. "I don't know."

_I've been looking for the answer_  
_Somewhere_

"Yeah Ihave days like that to." She pulls something out from behind her. "I think you lost this." She says.

And there it was, perfectlly intact. The picture of his mom and dad.

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

"Helga?" He says astonished.

"Are you going to take it or not!" She says as she hands it to him.

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Arnold couldn't belive it. "Thank you, Helga."

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_  
_Because you live, girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

Arnold looks at the picture.

Helga tries to think of something smart to say. "So... that's them huh.

"Yeah."

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_  
_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_  
_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_  
_I'm so glad I found an angel_  
_Someone_  
_Who was there when all my hopes fell_  
_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_  
_Because you live, girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_  
_Because you live, I live_

Arnold then tightlly hugged Helga. "Your a miracle Helga."

Helga became flabbergasted. "Yuck! Whatever football head. Just watch out for your stuff!"

Arnold laughs "Whatever you say Helga."

_Because you live there's a reason why_  
_I carry on when I lose the fight_  
_I want to give what you've given me always_

Helga walked off while Brainy waved hi. She pushes him into the water.

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_  
_Because you live, girl_  
_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

"I'll never understand her."

_Because you live and breathe_  
_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_  
_Because you live, girl_  
_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

Arnold smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the short chapter. Just need to get some plot points moving.

Chapter nine: Something in the air

Coreno needed a long vacation. He needed to get far away from the living hell its inhabitants called San Lorenzo.

"So tired of this job." Coreno mumbled to himself.

The rain was pouring on him and his fellow hired hands. He hoped the heavy rain did not cause problems for the ship or it will definitely be his head. Well the weather didn't look to bad. But there was something the air that made him worried that nothing about this job would be the run of the mill. His specific job was to act as guide for the class, that way he could be close to the kid. Soon Miles and Stella's son would be in the hands of Las Sombra.

Las Sombra the river pirate, was his boss. Just a few months ago we had captured the golden goose. Miles and Stella Shortman. They alone knew the location of Las Corazon. Las Corazon had secret power witch of course Las Sombra craved. Most of us have believed that it did no exist, but the boss full heartedly believes the years of searching will not be wasted. He even said that he caught a glimpse of it when he alone fought to gain it from Miles and his wife a long time ago. But to me, I don't really care whether or not it exists. I only continue, because like Hamlet, I have gotten to deep and it's to late to stop now. Those were the same thoughts I made when I was guarding, our favorite prisoners.

They made me look like an idiot. They tricked him and now it's he, is responsible for fixing this mess. Buts that's really not what bugs him, it's how he has to fix this.

Coreno could see the ship coming in from far away. Regrets filled his mind.

"Boss, I see the ship." Coreno said on the radio.

"Excellent. Tell me when they make port." Las Sombra said.

"Yes boss." He said quietly.

Everyone on the boat was screaming with excitement as Mr. Simmons tried to calm everyone down. But it was Arnold and Helga who looked at the land with anticipation.

"We are almost there." Arnold said.

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the year." Helga said a little nervously.

Arnold stared out at the land getting a little sick to his stomach, he was about to begin his search.

"We are going to make it."

"Yeah, I know."

Arnold pulled out the picture of his parents while holding it much tighter.

"I'll find you." Arnold said while looking at the land that somehow reminded him an impending doom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter10: Arrival in San Lorenzo

**I am sorry that this chapter is lttle cluttered. I was trying to increase pacing. Did not work. but I hope you like it either way. Reviews are alway welcome.**

* * *

There was a bus already prepared for them. It felt routine, like any other boring field trip that they had to endure. Arnold was getting bored, so he decided to listen to some music and began skimming his cd's.

"I kinda feel like Jim Lang." He said to himself as put the Jim Lang cd into his cd player. Jim Lang was a composer that grandpa said his parents listened to and for some reason reminded Arnold of home.

With the tune playing in his head, memories of the borders and PS. 118 played in his head. Arnold closed his eyes and relaxed.

Gerald on the other hand was simply playing a bunch of hand help video games. He had become addicted after beating Arnold's high score of 880,000.

Everything's is pretty normal. But deep in the shadows, something was watching them. Which even though Arnold did not conscienceless realize it, he had a very eerie feeling while riding the bus that took him out of his comfort zone. But Arnold tried to keep his mind on his father's journal instead of the jungle.

Eventfully everyone except Arnold and Gerald started rioting on the bus. Helga on the other hand, began writing in her diary about fantasies of jungle romance.

The road got a little bumpy as they headed to a village hotel. Which was about thirty miles away. The bumpiness led to worse anarchy and Mr. Simmons needed to find a way to calm the class down fast.

"Class! I have a wonderful story to tell!" Mr. Simmons said trying to be heard over the chaos. Though taking him a few minutes to get the classes attention, he started the story. "There is a very well known urban legend about two lovers who were lost at sea after the betrayal by a close friend." Mr. Simmons said with growing enthusiasm. And the class listened as the story sounded potentially like a great epic.

"You see, these lovers were on a treacherous journey to San Lorenzo. It is said they came offering strength for a dying land. But during there journey they became lost at sea." He said while raising his voice. The class seemed to have grown a great interest and became silent.

"They were caught in a horrible storm with enormous waves and believed that all was lost, but amidst all the chaos… a light." He said finally.

"Crimeny, they died? That's a cruddy way to end the story." Helga complained, depressed by Mr. Simmons tale.

"No one is really sure, legend has it they can be found at the mysterious light. And it is the light they say, is the hope of San Lorenzo. For through them can San Lorenzo survive the great darkness." Mr Simmons explained.

Helga was staring at Arnold dreaming of them saving a distant land together, which then inspired her to begin writing in her diary while Arnold like everyone else had been enchanted by the tale and wanted to learn more. "What is the darkness?"

"Well Arnold, no one really knows. But this myth is a important and very special part of the culture and heritage in San Lorenzo. Though I do admit that its strange that the legend began only a few years ago." Mr. Simmons said aloud. "It's more of an urban legend really."

* * *

Arnold in deep thought after and all of the sudden interrupted when the bus jerked to the left abruptly. And then the bus began swerving right and left.

"The breaks won't work! The breaks won't Work!" The driver said franticly.

The class began screaming as Principal Warts and Mr. Simmons tried to keep everyone relaxed. The bumpiness got much worse as the bus driver tried to regain control of the bus. Finally the bus went in for a crash landing after almost hitting a tree.

"Is everyone alright." A hazy voice said in a distance. Is everyone alright!" The voice says again, the voice sounds like Mr. Simmons. "Class! Is everyone alright!" Arnold's eyes open with everyone acting crazy. "Big surprise." Arnold says to himself.

* * *

'Baby sister! Oh baby sister are you all right?" Olga screams.

"Yes, Olga! I'm fine, now back off while I find Phoebe!" Helga says while trying to get away from her sister.

* * *

Harold is busy plotting a big joke for Principal Warts with Sid and Stinky.

"I don't know Harold." Stinky says.

"It's a great idea!" Harold assures. "Besides if it was for Warts paying for that cheap bus we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But Harold we could get into serious trouble this time." Sid says.

"Look! I'm the boss! And I say were doin it!" Harold hollers with Sid and Stinky nodding in agreement."

* * *

Rhonda franticly tries to call her parents but her phone is busted. "My phone isn't working! Why won't my phone work!" Rhonda hollers in desperation.

"Hey Rhonda!" Nadine says happily as she runs to the terrified girl.

"Nadine! What are you so happy about!" Rhonda says angrily.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? There are 20,000 species of spider in San Lorenzo!" She explains cheerfully.

* * *

Eugene was on the ground collapsed.

No one knew if he was okay or not. He was just laying there.

"I'm okay." He says clearly out of it.

* * *

Arnold walks out of the bus after having a quick check with the nurse who had tagged along for the trip.

"You should be alright." The nurse told him.

"Thank you, mamm." Arnold said politely as he about the area. Arnold realized that the bus was badly banged up. They were going to travel on foot for the remainder of the trip. This was not good news considering what he and Helga had planned. They were supposed to leave the group at least another fifty mile from where they were. At this rate the class was going to be looking for the nearest town and from there they would have to try and get help. Which means this trip was a disaster and they were going to leave as soon a possible. Arnold and Helga were going to need rethink when a good time leave the class was. This whole search was getting a lot more difficult.

Arnold continued to think about the situation when he saw something very interesting. An arrow that the rest of the class was ignoring, partially cause it was somewhat tiny was stuck to the inflated tire. Arnold pulled it out and noticed it was green, with a familiar eye the tip. Arnold then looked around him, and somehow sensed something above him.

Arnold looked far out into th darkest depths of the woods and realized that he could see two bright green lights. And as swiftly as it came, it was gone. "The green eyed." Arnold whispered to himself.

"Did you see something Arnold?" Gerald said from behind him.

"No, I don't think so." Arnold said.

"Man, I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." Gerald said nervously. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, the creeps." Arnold said, still gazing into the trees.

"Are you okay man?" Gerald said concerned.

Arnold was about to answer when Mr. Simmons called out roll call. When he was finished Principal Warts charged out of the bus with a sword in his hand.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen! I'm leading this expedition!" Cried Warts. "Together will move to the closest town!"

Mr. Simmons tapped on Warts shoulder to get his attention. "Um… Principal Warts… you brought a weapon on a school trip?"

"Relax it's a fake, it's a symbol of my authority. Now be quiet Simmons, your cramping my style." Warts said under his breath. Warts looked back at the class with regained confidence. "Now onward class! Onward!"

* * *

Miles away Las Sombra was preparing an ambush at the town that the bus was supposed to arrive at, not knowing that a mysterious enemy has sabotaged his plans.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter11: Journey begins

After a long trek with Principal Warts as the lead. The class eventually needed to rest so they set up camp with tents they had brought just in case. It was a quiet night, with everyone asleep in there tents. Except for Arnold and Helga.

"Okay Football head. This officially the stupidest thing we have ever done." Helga said nervously looking around.

Arnold was looking around the camp cautiously to make sure that that there was no oe else that was still awake.

"What, do we have a history of doing stupid things?"

Helga scoffed at his reply as they carefully moved out of the camp into jungle.

* * *

"We found the bus boss." Said one of the thugs. "But it had crashed, no one is there. Not even a body."

Las Sombra was furious, he had waited a while at the town with his ambush ready until he realized that they were taking to long. "I knew something went wrong!" Las Sombra said to himself. Las Sombra's men just stood there frightened, unsure of what he might do.

"Boss, why don't we just let them die in the jungle, they should be easier to find." said on of the men.

Las Sombra's eye's looked at him with disgust. "If Mile's son dies, then we can't bait him and his wife out of hiding! You idiot!"

Las Sombra continued to walk around as if he was stalking prey until another nervous thug walked up to him with more news. "Boss, we found the camp, but the kid your looking for isn't with them."

Now Las Sombra was about to burst. "Just kill the others, we only need that football headed boy!" He growled. And then one confident man with a southern accent spoke.

"I have an idea to find the little tike."

One of Las Sombra's finest men walked up to him with a cocky grin. His name was Bill Grey. A big man, past his prime. But with the youth he had lost, he made up for it in experience. He was an ex marine who after his service he left to San Lorenzo when was contacted by Las Sombra, treasure hunter and river pirate on the side, in the hunt for Las Corazon. Grey wore simple light blue button up shirt and slacks with a cowboy hat.

Las Sombra looked at Grey for a long moment with uncertainty.

"What are you planning?" Las Sombra asked.

"Simple, we capture the class and play the same game that your workin with his parents." Grey said.

"We use the class to bait him out of hiding." Las Sombra finished.

"Exactly, and in the mean time you could a search party to find this kid themselves, who know. They might get lucky."

Las Sombra smiled threw his disguise and sent his men to work.

* * *

Arnold and Helga was already getting really tired after not getting the sufficient amount of sleep, especially after walking all that way already.

"I hate you, Arnold." Helga said bitterly.

"I know." Arnold said in monotone, getting a bit annoyed.

"I really hate you Arnold."

"I know." Arnold repeated in monotone.

"This was all your fault Arnold."

"I know."

"I wish you-"

"-would just die Arnold." Arnold finished for Helga. "I know Helga, I know."

Helga just glared at him.

Arnold sighed. "Helga, you didn't have to come." Arnold said.

"Listen hairboy, this is your stupid idea. The same stupid idea I agreed to help you with. So like it or not your stuck with me." She said as if a matter of fact.

Arnold smiled slightly at Helga's loyalty. But he could not help but agree with her. He had often dreamed of going on a jungle adventure, mostly because of the stories Grandpa had told him. But Arnold was beginning to realize that he was Romanizing the jungle to much. The real thing was far more horrifying than he had expected. He could get the both of them killed. He kept putting his flashlight over his map to check where they were but was not sure how accurately he was following the trail. Nor was he sure that he could find his parents at all in this vast jungle.

And all of the sudden, his flashlight went out.

"oh no." Arnold whispers.

"What do you mean "oh no!" Where are your batteries? Helga exclaims as Arnold desperately searches through his backpack.

"I think I left my spare batteries with Gerald.

"WHAT! We are in a jungle without any light!" Helga Screamed.

"Um… yeah." Arnold says a bit candidly.

And then within the trees, a strange rustling in the branches.

"Oh Crimeny! What now!"

"Something's stalking us. We better go!" Arnold says while dragging Helga by the hand.

"But where are we going to go! We can barely see where we are going!" Helga asks desperately.

"That doesn't matter! If we stay in one place for to long we are done for!"

* * *

Back at the camp Phoebe fumbles in her sleep, something is distressing her.

"Helga!" She screams while waking herself from her sleep. And then she realizes that Helga is not in her tent. She rushes out to tell the Mr. Simmons. But was unpleasantly surprised to find a dark brooding figure with a cowboy hat who held down Mr. Simmons and Principal Warts hostage.

"Hello sweet thing." He said with a tip of his hat. "Why don't you wake up the rest of your class."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Survival

Arnold and Helga had left there camp only an hour ago and everything was already becoming a disaster. Exhausted from there previous walk with the rest of the class, they were already beginning to lose hope. And then the batteries to Arnold's flashlight went out, a minute later Arnold discovers he accidentally left his spare batteries on the boat. When you think nothing can get any worse, they realize they are being stalked by… something. Now they are running for there lives to escape becoming a meal.

* * *

"But where are we going to go! We can barely see where we are going! Helga asks desperately.

"That doesn't matter! If we stay in one place for to long we are done for!"

And then they run into five dark figures.

"Sorry kiddies" says one that grabs Arnold. "But it looks like your done for anyway! He says with a gross laugh. Arnold could smell his harsh breath, Arnold didn't want to know what it was. Helga was screaming for the men to let her go, but her only reply… was laughter.

"W-who… are you guys." Arnold asked weakly, clearly out of breath from the running.

"Shut up!" said the man. "Your coming with us!" He said while another man slapped him.

"Leave Arnold alone!" Helga screams.

"Whoa your going to be accused of child!" Said one man which led to more laughter. Then another man hit Arnold.

"Stop it! Just leave him alone! PLEASE! Helga screamed in desperation. This reply was met with a cruel slap to her face. Arnold tried to wrestle himself free but without luck. But after another slap to Helga, Arnold fueled by adrenaline charged with his captor still tightly holding onto his arms toward the the man who as hitting Helga and rammed his head into the man's stomach. He fell tightly grabbing his stomach while groaning in pain. The man who was still holding Arnold tried to wrestle him to the ground but then Arnold stepped on his captors foot and elbowing him in the stomach. The man also fell to his knees giving Arnold a brief sense of pride, which did not last long after they all decided to just gang up on him.

"Let's take the fight out of him." says one thug as he picks up a stick.

Another thug looks worried. "But Las Sombra told us to bring back the kid alive!"

'Las Sombra?" Arnold said with recognition.

"Yeah, but the boss did not say nothing about teachin the boy some manners." He said with a laugh. They stepped closer and closer having Arnold trapped and Helga knocked out on the ground. And all of the sudden, an arrow hit the ground making the thugs look up to see three men fall ground in attack. The thugs fought back but were not able to stand against these warriors advanced skills. A fourth man fell from the sky right in front of Arnold. He was very tall and covered in shadow. With glowing green eyes. "AARRNNNOOLLDD." He said while his hands reaches out to Arnold. But Arnold is frightened by the figure and tries to get away, Arnold then tries to wake up Helga as the figure walks closer and closer.

"Helga wake up!" Arnold shouts. She opens her eye's. "Arnold?" She says weakly.

"Come on Helga we got to go now!" Helga finally wakes up to see the man only a few feet away. They run for it an they find themselves at a steep hill and accidentally rolls down.

* * *

Arnold opened his eyes, his head is pounding and is disappointed to realize it is still not daylight. They should not have left so early. "Early?" He choked out. "We may not make it out of this alive." He said to himself. Arnold was now disanointed in himself, he was giving up already. He needed something to reassure himself. Then there was the breathing on his neck. Arnold squirmed to see who it was. Helga, she was alright. Her face was so dirty it almost looked black. Her hair looked all messy yet there was a gentleness to her that Arnold admired. Just laying there was peaceful…until she suddenly woke up.

"What are you looking at Football head!"

"Um, nothing Helga." Arnold said a little embarrassed.

They both got up to the pleasant sound of…

"WATER!" They hollered together. They ran to the source and found a beautiful waterfall. They both cleaned there faces and enjoyed the cooling sensation. Arnold filled canteen with more water because he had just about drank it all at this point and was definitely going to need it for the trip.

"Arnold, do you know who those guys were?" Helga asks suddenly as she begins to wash her hair.

"Yeah… I thin they work for Las Sombra. A treasure hunter who was sworn enemies with my parents." Arnold turned away with guilt. "I'm sorry Helga, I should not have you into this. I didn't know we would run into them."

"Look Arnold, I would have liked if you would have told me about the whole bad guy thing but we are in this together." Helga said optimistically.

Arnold turned to face her filled with turmoil and guilt in his head. "I know Helga but-" But Arnold is stopped at mid sentence when he sees Helga's hair down after washing it.

"What's wrong Arnold? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Au revoir Arnold…"

Arnold was entranced. He could not stop staring at her until he caught a glimpse of a very bright green star above the water fall. Arnold blinked until he realized what it was.

'Helga! Look up in the sky!" He yelled while pointing upward at the star.

"What is that?" Helga asked Arnold.

"Isn't obvious! It's the green light in that story Mr. Simmons was telling us about! It's the hope of San Lorenzo!" Arnold said with excitement in his voice. Arnold then began to run toward the star leaving Helga dumfounded. "Why was he staring at me?" Helga wondered. Then she ran after him.

* * *

**Authors note- there is a secret item that Arnold has in his backpack that will play a important role.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Lighthouse

Arnold and Helga ran after the star that seemed to be a beacon through the night. Calling them to it. But when they got closer to the light, they noticed a change in the landscape. The trees were much less abundant, but the land was no less alive. And they found what looked like a beach near by.

"What is this place?" Helga asked.

"I don't know but we are almost to the light. Come on!"

Helga was getting really miserable at this point, she needed her sleep. Fatigue was really setting in. It was no different for Arnold, but he was not ready to give up yet. That was when they found it.

"It's a lighthouse." Arnold said aloud.

They stared up at for a few minutes. Until they decided to go inside for shelter. The place was musty and dark but it felt safe, they found some beds and finally got a good night's rest.

The next morning it was a beautiful day. Arnold and Helga woke up about thirty minutes before sunrise.

"Hey Helga, got enough rest?"

"Not really, after all that happened last night." She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Same here." Arnold Agreed. It was a really rough night. I'm really sorry about all this." Arnold said apologetically.

"Seriously, quite apologizing Football head." Helga said annoyed.

Arnold smiled. But then his smile went away and he looked into his backpack. "Helga, I got to ask you something." He said with hesitation.

"What?"

Arnold then pulled out a brown sandal out of his backpack. "Do you recognize this?"

Helga looked a bit confused. "It's just a shoe." Helga Said.

"Yeah, I sort of a have this weir d attachment to it." Arnold stared at the shoe for a moment. "Helga, would you put this on for minute?" Arnold asked politely.

Helga's feet hurt and she really was not sure what Arnold was up to, but something compelled her to say…

"Alright, but your sure acting weird Arnold." She said as she slipped it on.

Arnold looked at the shoe on her foot and smiled. "A perfect fit, Cecile."

It right then hit her, that was her shoe that she had left with Arnold when she pretended to be Arnold's pen pal. She kicked it off, terrified and tried to think of an explanation, but none came.

Helga after a few minutes relaxed and looked back at Arnold straight in the eyes. "Yes Arnold, I am the fake Cecile. How long have you known?"

"Last night. At the waterfall. Your hair was straight and I could realize it. It's kinda of embarrassing that it took me this long. How dense am I?"

"Hey, I can be a pretty good master of disguise." Helga said kiddingly.

"But that only leaves one question. Why did you do it?" Arnold asks.

"Isn't it obvious. I was lying when I said I didn't love you."

Arnold sighed with the official confirmation. It did not surprise him to much. After what happened at the FTY building, Arnold just sort of denied it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Why did I not tell you sooner? Simple, getting hurt. Do you know what it's like to not be loved in your own family Arnold. No of course you don't, though you never really knew your parents you still had your grandparents." She said sadly.

Arnold nodded.

"Arnold, I love my mom and dad. Even Olga. But I never really felt that way from my own parents. They were to busy ignoring me."

"I am so sorry Helga."

Helga looked away. "You don't know the half of it." She sighed. "When I was little going to my first day of pre school, my mom and dad were more interested in listening to Olga on our piano. I ended up walking to school on my own."

"The day we met." Arnold realized.

"Yeah, there was no one who really wanted to care. Because I'm not pretty, smart or "Special" enough for them to really care.

"Helga-" Arnold protested.

"Except for you, Football head."

Those words struck Arnold hard. He had somehow with a simple act of kindness. Made her feel special.

"I love you Arnold, but I need to know. Do you love me?"

Arnold was quiet. He did not have a clue what to say. He was only ten after all. But he needed to tell her how he felt. She deserved the truth.

"I don't know if I love you. I'm just so confused."

Helga put her head down in disappointment.

"But I do know you are really important to me, and that you somehow make happy when I'm around you, my heart starts to beat really fast." Arnold said sincerely. Helga began to look up with hope.

"I like how smart you are, and how always make me laugh. Even when I really don't want to. You don't know it, but when I don't feel like pushing on, you help me believe. Like right now, because of you I know that I will find my parents. Because of you Helga." With all the feelings Arnold was expressing, Arnold's heart was pounding. "I just need some time to figure this out. Okay?

Helga smiled. "Okay Arnold."

They both just sat there for a few minutes.

"Hey Helga, would you like to see the sunrise I heard it looks amazing in San Lorenzo? Arnold asked politely.

"Sure, I'd like that." Helga said

They both walked out and saw the sunrise.

They almost held each others hands.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Authors Note: Holy Crap! Guys I am SO SORRY! I had everthing began to come together when my graduation waqs coming so I decided to wait untill that finished. Then their is all this talk about college and jobs. It got CRAZY. And for a good while I had lost my ispiration for this story. I had to basiclly rewatch the entire series at least twice just to feel in the zone. It was getting to the point that I had forgotten how to write a story. But yet again I am so sorry. I am back and I have some serious catching up to do. **_

_**Well at no further ado. My newest Chapter! **_

Chapter14

Restelss Night

Within the abandoned lighthouse Arnold and Helga decide to spend the night and get some rest. After all they had been through they needed it. Especially considering they had a lot of ground to cover the next day.

Helga slept relatively peaceful that night, except for Arnold. He sat up looking at the ceiling restlessly, frustrated and confused.

_I can't sleep. I am so tired but… I just can't sleep._

_All of this craziness. Hard to figure out where this all started._

_Life had always been decently normal for me; I went school like any other kid and hung out with my friends afterwards. I had his chores; I would do the laundry or get the rent from the borders I lived with. That's normal right?_

_And then their was Helga, she was a bully, who mostly bullied me in particular. It was pretty annoying, being called Footballhead all the time. But also kinda of funny actully. I mean her best material is the shape of my head! Along with something like, hair-boy._

_Yeah but I never mention that to her. Who KNOWS what she might think. Everything about her surprises me. And that's just it, she's always surprising me, always keeping me on my toes. And do you know what, I like that about her._

_But then she surprises me to much. When me and my friend Gerald had to save our neighborhood from being knocked down, well….. she KISSED ME. And that was just after telling me that she loved me. That was to big of a surprise, and I know that later on we chalked it all up to the heat of the moment, and after a while I ACTULLY began to believe it. I guess I just wanted things to go back to normal.… I mean what am I supposed to do! What was she expecting! Just to tell her that I…_

_I guess she was expecting me to feel the same way back. But how could I? She's always bulling me. And though it does not bug me as much anymore, how am I supposed to even begin to feel that way for her?_

_I know she's a good person a heart. She has been really nice to me from time to time. Heck! Never mind that she kissed out of nowhere, if it weren't for her, me and Gerald would never have saved the neighborhood. So yeah, she has sacrificed to help me. She's done a lot for me, and even after all this she has sacrificed her own safety for me, just so I could find my parents.. There's no point in denying it, Helga Pataki was amazing. But do I… Love her? I don't know… I only ten. How am I supposed to know what that's like._

_I know she's there for me. Always there for me. For as long as I can remember. Like the time I lost my hat. The hat my mom and dad gave me before they left. Even though I was getting used to not having it. It was like some part of me was missing. And Helga Geraldine. Pataki of all people, standing there as if she had been digging in a dumpster had returned my hat._

Arnold closed his eyes and tried to forget about Helga.

_Not to long after we had saved the neighborhood, October 5 came before you know it. The anniversary of the day my parents left. This year was different though, I had stumbled onto my dad's journal._

_I had learned about how my dad met my mom and their adventures in the jungle and helping the mysterious green eyed people, and then I got to read when they got married and eventfully had me. It was then my parents thought it was safer that I was brought to my dad's old neighborhood with my grandpa and grandma. We were a prefect family, until my parents found out that the Green Eyed were dying and needed help. So… after making the tough decision, they left planning to be home soon. They…. My mom and dad…. Never came back._

_I have missed them so much, but I understand why they had to leave me. I just miss them._

_I was left with the memory and my dad's journal. And the hope that they might come back someday._

_But after looking the Journal a bit more I found something even better. In the very back of the Journal, I found a map! It had the same route my parents took thought the jungle. And then I realized if I could just get there. I might be able to find them._

_Grandpa and Grandma could not afford the trip. But I did not need to. I had found out that my school had a contest for whoever had the best essay would win a trip to San Lorenzo. Though I was nervous at first, I asked Helga to help me out. And though she gave me her usual attitude, she agreed and gave me her best. I could not have had anyone better help me. In fact I don't think I would have made it without her._

Arnold found himself frustrated with himself because he had thoughts of Helga once more. Frustrated and confused, he did not know what to think. But as Arnold turned to the other bed where Helga had been sleeping uncomfortably. He smiled.

_I do need to treat her better. She has done so much for me. And I do like spending time with her…_

Arnold stared at her for a few more moments as his eyes began to close, it was if her presence made him peaceful.

_I don't know how I feel about her just yet. But I think I can worry about that later._

**_Authors Note: Well what do yall think. I know it aint much plot wise but I felt after being gone so long I needed to recap things. For yall, and myself. But dont worry, things are about to get interesting. Arnold and Helga are about to find a few special surprises in the coming chapters. And the NEXT CHAPTER we are gonna find aout about whats been going on with the rest of the gang. _**

**_Wanna a hint? Gerald's gotta a plan. Curly's acting crazy. And Olga is gonna show a more... "Pataki" side of her._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Arnold and Helga were quite that morning. They seemed like they did not know what to say. They felt closer together after this whole ordeal. But they had their awkward moments from time to time. They just sat together eating Mr. Nutty candy bars for breakfast.

But as usual Arnold seemed like he was somewhere else. Dreaming of some far off land.

"Watcha thinking about Arnold?" Helga finally asked.

"I was thinking about the class. I hope they are okay."

Helga frowned. "I know what you mean Arnoldo. I was thinking about Phoebe just last night."

"Yeah"

"But don't worry about it Football head. I got a feeling whatever happens they will be okay.

"Yeah, your right." Arnold said with a smile as he looked out the window.

* * *

"Were all gonna die!" Howled Harold.

The poor boy had completely lost it after the men raided their camp. And after the shock of all their lives they were dragged to their hidden fort deep into the jungle where Harold could not stop crying. The same crying that was driving the thugs nuts.

"Shut up fat boy! Or we will give ya something to cry about." Hollered one of the men. Which only made him whine.

* * *

Rhonda sat in a corner in the safest and… the cleanest part of their cell.

"It's gong to be alright. Mommy and daddy will send help, and we will be rescued." Rhonda whispered to herself over and over again.

Nadine tried to comfort her but to avail.

* * *

Sid and sticky played a game of cards to pass the time. But it obviously worried them just as much as everyone else.

* * *

Phoebe sat by herself quietly. She was not worried about herself. Just Helga and Arnold.

Gerald walked up to her and held her hand comfortingly. "Phoebe, I need your help."

Phoebe said nothing.

"I know what your thinking about babe. But we aren't gonna save Arnold or Helga if we stay here."

Phoebe looked at him for a moment and swallowed. "It's going to take some time."

* * *

Principal Warts and Mr. Simmons were forced to give up any information on the whereabouts of Arnold and Helga. But though they nothing of use, they honorably gave false info about the children. But they were both worried that these men would catch on.

* * *

And Olga pleaded, no begged with the one of the guards to let them all go. But he would not budge.

"Please sir, I need to find my baby sister! She's lost and scar-"

"I said shut up!" The guard said with growl. "You will see your sister when the boss says you can see her!"

"But she might be in terrible danger." She said while balling like a baby.

"That's not our problem. Besides, all the boss really wants is that football headed kid. We could all care less if that ugly brat got eaten."

In that moment. Olga snapped. She lunged at the guard and started beating him senseless.

With every punch she demanded respect. "DON'T! YOU! TALK! ABOUT! MY! SISTER!"

"Okay! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" The pathetic guard screamed.

Olga only ceased to knee him in the groin. "You ARE going to talk to your boss and get me out of here! Do you understand!

"Yeah…" He whispered.

"I said do you understand!"

"YES! I understand!"

Olga got of the man as he regained his composure.

Olga simply smiled as he left. "Thank you sir." She said in her normal sweet voice.

"I'm going to find you bay sister." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Curly was quite, by himself. In his own cage. He had not said a single word since the raid. He was without emotion. The guards thought there was something wrong with him. Others just simply laughed at him.

"Hey little boy!" A guard hollered through the cage. "You have not eaten anything the whole day!" The guard mocked. "Don't ya want some chocolate."

"I want Chocolate! I NEED chocolate!" Said Chocolate boy, just another few cells away." Give me some Chocolate!

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you.!" He turned back to Curly who was eyeing the candy bar. "Oh you do want this? Well come and get it."

With that Curly slowly crawled up closer and closer. And suddenly lunged at him.

"Get him off ME!" The guard screamed. Trying to break free of his grasp. And then finally another guard came and hosed Curly to the ground.

Curly whimpered on the ground as the two guards laughed. "That'll teach ya"

As the Guards left him alone. He limped back into his corner. And chuckled to himself as he puled out a knife he had stolen from the guard.

"Suckers"

* * *

**_Authors Note: Not sure if thats my best work, its been awhile but what do yall think?_**


End file.
